To Tell the Truth
by tistrust
Summary: drabble. Shawn and Gus sucba diving?


To tell the truth, Shawn had never been scuba diving. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Gus that.

For one, it wasn't on his list of things to do, but more importantly he didn't want to die a horribly painful death at the hands of his best friend, who knew him better than he knew himself at times, which would inevitably mean that Gus would know the best way to make him suffer the most horribly painful death, which would also be a big no-no in his book.

Shawn strapped on the goggles and took a deep yet hopefully not his last breath.

"Shawn!!!" Gus screamed through his scuba gear, "You better be sure about this!!!"

"Relax Gus," Shawn replied, his voice muffled even to his own ears, "I promise this will all be worth it."

"It better be!!!" Gus checked to make sure his wet suit was zipped all the way up, "Because I am not diving into shark infested waters just on a stupid hunch of yours!"

"Gus, Gus, Gus," Shawn made himself seem disappointed, "when have I ever lead thou astray."

Gus glared at him, and not in the friendly 'oh I wish you were dead but not really' way. He would have to classify all the different 'Gus looks' right after he finished his to do list. Where had he put that thing anyway?

"I think I know what I'm doing here, Gus." Shawn had no idea what he was doing here…but really, when had that ever stopped him, "just trust me."

"How about I trust you from up here on the boat while you go down and play with the sharks!" Gus seemed a little angry, and Shawn really could not blame him.

The whole case seemed to be going down hill ever since Lassie gave them their "sushi-eating butts out of the – oh god what did you do to my office?!" speech. In his defense, it really wasn't his idea to turn Lassiter's office into a sushi bar. It was Buzz. Shawn was just the guy that made it happen.

But that was partially the reason that they ended up in the middle of the ocean going scuba diving for buried treasure. The other reason was that he wanted to do something cool today. And the real reason that they were freezing their asses off on a stupid little boat at seven in the morning on a Saturday no less, when they could totally be in their warm office watching cartoons and eating Lucky Charms, was that it was absolutely essential to the case they were working on.

"Gus, if we don't do this then the sushi bar will look like an insane idea brought up only because I thought that I could get away with it." Shawn explained, as he made sure that he was ready to dive.

"Which it is-" Gus interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me, Gus, its not polite." Shawn cut in, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, that the real reason that we're doing this is because if we don't get the treasure before the Gilmore girls do, we'll face the complications of dying on our birthdays."

Gus continued his death glare, "Shawn, I don't even want to know."

"Just follow me into the depths of the sea."

---

To tell the truth, Gus wasn't mad anymore. But he sure as hell wasn't telling Shawn that.

For one, Shawn was being 'normal' and if there is one thing that Gus doesn't mind it is normalness, which happens extremely occasionally if one's best friend is a nut case, which would also say something about his own sanity for even talking to Shawn.

"Gus," Shawn tried again and let out a long sigh, "really, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know that the shark infested waters actually meant that there were sharks in the water."

"Really Shawn," Gus huffed, "because I would think that that was what _shark infested_ meant!"

"Yeah, but I thought it was more of a warning." Shawn explained, holding his arms out in defense and almost hitting over a tray of medical supplies.

"Well, now you know that its not," Gus said angrily before he turned to face the wall, "and the next time you get any of you half-assed crazy ideas, don't come to me to figure any of it out."

He really didn't mean that but if there was one way to get Shawn to give him full credit of this case it was to play it this way and if one shark bite wasn't enough to get a friend to do what another friend wanted, what was the point in having any friends?

"Dude, please," Shawn groaned.

"What do you want, Shawn." Gus demanded.

"Fine," Shawn gave up, "what do you want? What will it take?"

"Well, for one," Gus started, "I want my arm to be fully functional."

"Gus that isn't even possible for another three weeks." Shawn said exasperated.

"And whose fault is that?"

Shawn gave his sigh again, "Fine, is there anything that I can do that will make up for your incomprehensible pain?"

Seriously, the pain wasn't that bad. Actually, the meds were taking care of that really well. And once the tissue healed, the scar would look pretty cool. Right there on his upper arm and how he got it was even cooler. But he did not like the reason he was here in the first place.

"I want full credit for solving the case and I want a whole week off from your crazy trying to kill me antics." Gus said quickly, "and I want your desk at the office."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shawn put his hands up in an attempt to stop Gus from talking, "I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves now."

"I think not." Gus shouted, "My arm was almost bitten off!"

Really, if he thought about it, the shark was to blame. No one told it to take a chuck of him; it just decided that by itself.

"It's only a flesh wound." Shawn defended.

"I'll show you flesh wound, Shawn!"

"Is that anyway to treat your life long friend?" Shawn tried his innocent face.

Gus didn't know how much longer he could pretend to be mad, and that was a problem because he was starting to get the feeling that Shawn knew that he was only pretending, "I swear I'll never talk to you again."

Crap, now he did it. Shawn knew that was a bluff. The idiot was all ready starting to grin.

"Okay, but I'm keeping the chair."


End file.
